


Mistress

by Shinnichi666



Category: SLBP - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnichi666/pseuds/Shinnichi666
Summary: Ieyasu is unhappily married, so he gets himself a mistress.





	Mistress

Mistress Ch 1  
Ieyasu   
I can’t stand my wife. Kiku is annoying, weak, and painfully stupid. She never stops rambling about her father’s death in war, and she thinks the fact that she was a virgin on our wedding night makes her superior to everyone else. I barely managed to get an erection on our wedding night. She’s so boring. Aside from her shapeless body, she just lays there, looking away from me with her eyes clamped shut. Ever since that night I’ve been slaking my lust with concubines and courtesans. That is until I met her. Aiyoku. I’ll never forget that day...  
I was in my room, reading reports on the territories over which I rule, when my head ninja, and physician, dropped in. Without looking up from the document in front of me, I sighed and asked in annoyance, “What is it now?” I heard his usual galling snicker just before he said, “There’s my lovely little tanuki!” I kept my face angled towards the report as I glared at him, “If you came here to die, just say so. I’ll gladly accommodate.” He laughed again and shrugged, “I just thought you’d like to meet the your new shinobi.” I sighed and sat up straight, “Fine. Bring him in.” He snickered again, “Come on out, Hattori Hanzo.” A shadowy figure slithered into view before me, seeming to come up right out of the floor, and knelt on one knee with a strong fist beside the bent joint. Shocked, I looked up at Masanari, “If this is a joke about my sexual frustration, it’s not funny.” He shook his head, “This is no joke, Milord.” I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed with his usual snaky smile, “I know. As much as it pains me, I am not teasing you this time. Meet your new kunoichi, Aiyoku.” I looked at the woman before me, her head still bowed, and ordered, “Let me look at you.” I gasped when I saw her diamond-shaped eyes. They were like fiery amber encircling deep black pupils. Her high cheekbones are decorated with a splash of freckles which connect by crossing over her regal, aquiline nose. My fingers itched to trace along her angular chin and jawline and I had to gulp down the saliva gathering in my mouth as I looked at her pink, luscious lips. Setting my jaw to hide my hunger to taste her, I stiffly ordered her to stand up. Her long, thin neck connects to broad, yet somehow feminine shoulders, from which extend two very muscular arms. My eyes slid down to her chest and heat spread in my groin like a wildfire when I took in her voluptuous breasts sitting atop a tiny waist, beneath which are wide, round hips that I immediately ached to touch. Her legs are long and toned, one glance is more than enough to gauge just how powerful they are. Long, nimble fingers extend from hands I knew had to be more calloused than mine, and yet I still wanted nothing more than to feel those very hands on my bare skin. I could feel my breathing becoming heavy and labored as I drank her in and blinked several times, begging my eyes to stop deceiving me— I knew I had to be imagining her. I got to my feet and walked up to her and forced myself look into her eyes, searching the orbs to figure out who or what she was. I found nothing. No matter how much I tried to see into her, I couldn’t find a weakness in her mental armor. Keeping my eyes on her, I asked Masanari, “What makes you think she’s appropriate for this work?” He grinned, “She’s the top of her peers, having bested even Kirigakuri Saizo. She’s even bested me on more than one occasion. Aside from her fighting skills, she is excellent at undercover work— as you can see, she is quite the beauty, making it easy for her to get close to a man and make him spill his deepest, darkest secrets. Not only that, she can hide her presence even from me.” I turned to him, “A foreign woman has such skills?” He explained, “I found her when she was a little girl. She was in a terrible situation and I took her away from there and adopted her into the Hattori Clan. As soon as she was healthy enough and strong enough, I started training her as a kunoichi. She quickly surpassed her peers and even many of her elders and superiors.” Her left ear swiveled like a cat’s and she spoke in a soft, sultry voice, “Forgive my interruption, Milord, but we are no longer alone. There are three people standing just outside the door. Two men and a woman.” I walked over to the door and slid it open, growling at Tadakatsu, Toramatsu, and Kiku, “What do you want?” Toramatsu handed me a couple of scrolls and Tadakatsu swooned at the venom in my voice. I looked at Kiku, “What do you want?” Kneeling, she blushed and looked down at the floor as she replied in her squeaky voice, “I have brought you some tea and snacks, Milord.” She held the tray up to me and I rolled my eyes at the tiresome gesture. I looked behind me and saw that Aiyoku and Masanari were both gone and it pissed me off. I looked back at Kiku and snarled, “I’m not hungry,” then slammed the door shut.  
“No wonder you’re so frustrated. I wouldn’t want to bed her, either.” I looked around for the voice which made me shudder and demanded she show herself. Aiyoku appeared before me in the blink of an eye. I moved faster than I ever thought possible as I pulled her into my arms and pressed my nose to the base of her neck and deeply inhaled the scent of her skin. The sweet musk made me shudder again and I felt my hakama growing tight as a powerful erection took shape within them. My lips brushed her ear as I breathed into it, already panting, “Your scent is intoxicating. Let me have you. Become my mistress, my only mistress.” She turned her head just enough to press her lips to my ear and whispered, “Only if I still get to be your kunoichi.” I dragged my tongue along her jawline to her lips and nodded, “Whatever you want. Your wish is my demand.” I combed my fingers into her hair and our mouths sealed together in a deep, passionate kiss as our hands explored each other’s bodies. Our tongues twisted and tangled together in a battle for dominance and, weakened by the sweetness of her mouth, I quickly lost that battle. I don’t know what turned me on the most: her beauty and sex appeal, the sweet taste of her lips and mouth, or her passion. I think her passion and desire for me is what did me in. She barely touched my crotch and I exploded, hollering my pleasure as my orgasm snapped. She raised her eyebrows at me, “Been a while, huh?” Thoroughly embarrassed, I nodded, “You have no idea.” She smiled against my lips and breathed on them, “That’s okay. We have all night to get to know each other.” I felt my desire growing again and held her tighter as our teeth gnashed together. Just as I started to remove her clothes a knock came at my door, followed by an announcement that dinner was ready. I groaned in frustration and she laughed, then licked my lips and whispered, “Don’t be mad, Milord. You’ll need a lot of energy for tonight.” I gulped again and left for the Main Hall with her by my side.  
At dinner I kept Aiyoku beside me on the dais and made it clear to everyone that she’s mine by touching her intimately and whispering into her ear. I could see Kiku watching us from the corner of the room and it only made touch Aiyoku even more. She held court to me while I fed her like her servant, partly getting off on the obvious jealousy in Kiku’s eyes. When my wife tried to confront Aiyoku and say that she didn’t belong on the dais with me, I sharply glared at her as I put her in her place, “Aiyoku is my kunoichi and mistress. She belongs here, where her Master base her sit. Just as I am your master and I bid you sit back down in the corner like the weak, dimwitted little mouse you are.” She made a sound like a wounded animal and shrank away. When dessert was brought in and set before me Aiyoku perked up and snatched it from my tray. She sniffed it and then looked around the room, then called out to a maid who looked especially nervous, “You. Come here.” The maid scurried over and knelt down in front of us and Aiyoku asked, “Who out you up to it?” I raised my eyebrows and waited for the answer. The terrified maid shook like a leaf as she replied, “I’m sorry, Milord! He said he’d kill my family!” Aiyoku looked at the room again and a retainer suddenly leapt to his feet and charged at the dais, sword drawn as he yelled, “DIE, TOKUGAWA IEYASU!!!” Aiyoku yawned as she drew her sword in a broad arc and sliced the man from hip to neck. The two pieces fell to the floor separately and the maid shrieked as blood sprayed on her. Pushing the dessert away, I got to my feet and wrapped an arm around Aiyoku’s waist and left for my chambers, absentmindedly telling Toramatsu to clean up the mess.


End file.
